koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Murasame
Murasame (ムラサメ) is the main antagonist of the Murasamejo Mode in Samurai Warriors 3. Takamaru spends the majority of his journey trying to search for its whereabouts, as it was a once sacred statue which was corrupted over time. Like the original game, he is petrified in stone and remains elusive from Takamaru until the last section in the mode. Role in Game As the samurai defeats the castle lords, he retrieves colored gems from each of them. According to Ayame, the stones would grant godly power to the one who collects them all. In reality, these gems are used to unlock the seal over Murasame and the demonic beast lives once more. After Takamaru defeats Lady Momosame, the four jewels flies to the Murasame Castle, making Murasame come to life. Once Ayame is safely escorted, Takamaru and his comrade confront the beast together. Murasame Castle is a violet-tinted castle occupied by the toughest opponents from previous castles. Illusions of Lord Aosame, Lord Akasame, Lord Ryokusame, and Lady Momosame confront the player as they progress through the tall castle. Given the Buddhist notion of exposed bones being impure, Murasame's lair is filled to the brim with skeletons built within the castle's inner walls. Many of the corridors are also decorated with skull-shaped constructs that shoot out lethal energy beams. Even more worrisome are the many stationary specters that restore the health of any demonic being within the vicinity. Destroying those take top priority before facing enemy officers. Reaching the castle's highest level pits players against Murasame who can deal lots of damage, even against high leveled characters. At one point during the battle, he hovers above the stage and summons a massive wave of fireballs to swarm the player. He can also charge the player with his flaming horns, shoot laser beams from his eyes, breathe out fire, swipe with one of front paws, or stomp the ground with his front legs. In Nightmare Mode, he acts more aggressive and is constantly protected by a shower of fireballs. Similar to the Mobile Armors from Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, Murasame has a hard-to-pierce defense. His only weak spots are the four gems, which are ingrained in his legs. The rear legs are easier to knock out since Murasame doesn't deliver too many attacks behind him. Once these four gems are deactivated, players can attack the toppled Murasame until the gems rejuvenate. Gutsy players can also use the cannon behind the area to lower Murasame's health or to destroy the gems out of normal reach in a bid to lower Murasame's strength. Once Murasame is defeated, a portal formed by his and the other lords' gems emerges and Takamaru is able to return back to his own time. The samurai hopes that he can meet his partner again someday. Character Information Personality Murasame was once a kind and loving deity who protected the village set at the base of his castle. However he became cold and hard after his corruption. Seeking to only destroy he has become savage and ruthless, charging blindly at any foe who dare enter his abode. Gallery Murasame_-_Nightmare_Form_(SW3).png|Nightmare Mode form SW3_Murasame_Castle.png|Murasame Castle interior Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters